An automatic program initiation feature (e.g., AutoRun and AutoPlay), may be a component of an operating system, such as Microsoft Windows. As such, AutoRun and AutoPlay may dictate what actions the system may take when a mountable hardware device or media, such as a USB drive, CD, or DVD is inserted into the device running the operating system. AutoPlay is based on a set of handler applications registered with the AutoPlay system. Each media type (e.g., pictures, music, and video) may have a set of registered handlers which either play or display that type of media. Additionally, each hardware device may have a default action which may occur on discovery of a particular media type, or the automatic program initiation dialog may prompt the user as to what action to take.